La Malédiction des masques
by Rauz
Summary: Daniel et Vala sont de mauvais joueurs.


Challenge 18

Auteur : Rauz

Genre : Hm … Je sais pas, Amitié, une pointe de ship D/V

Spoiler : Post saison 10.

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi. Just for fun.

Note : Termes à intégrer au texte dans le cadre du challenge 18 de fanfiction superforum.

Carambar  
Tomber de Charybde en Scylla (=Échapper à un danger pour tomber sur un autre bien plus grand)  
Rigoler des genoux  
Schtroumpf  
Lapins crétins

* * *

Le silence. Le délicieux silence salvateur.

L'absence absolue de bruits, de paroles, d'un quelconque parasite sonore qui venait troubler la quiétude intime d'un être.

Le trop plein d'une vivacité éreintante et indésirable, de cette énergie qui énervait et irritait plus qu'elle ne mettait en joie.

Le silence était dans bien des cas et pour bien des personnes un miracle offert par l'Ange Messager, un cadeau des Dieux eux-mêmes. Une douce symphonie envoûtante devant l'éternel.

Daniel Jackson en était maintenant convaincu, il était maudit.

Depuis combien de temps ses oreilles n'avaient-elles plus eu le droit de savourer cet abandon au grand néant cosmique qu'était le silence ?

Il n'osait pas compter de peur d'en tomber à la renverse et de ne plus jamais se relever. D'être happer par le noir sans fond où tout était absorbé, la vie, la lumière, le bruit …

_Réflexion faite …_, pensa-t-il.

Peut-être que la mort serait salvatrice dans le cas présent. Bienvenue, cela, elle le serait à coups sûrs.

La cause de son malheur ?

Une femme.

Une brune impertinente et increvable. Une pile nucléaire sur pattes, avec une bouche qui ne cessait de débiter paroles et bruits qui n'avaient plus de sens pour lui depuis bien longtemps.

Il sentait qu'il allait perdre son calme. Ce n'était peut-être pas juste de s'en prendre ainsi à elle pour si peu, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé.

Quand il prenait la peine de parler et qu'il haussait un peu la voix, la pique qu'il lui lançait vexait Vala Mal Doran pour au moins quelques dizaines de minutes.

Mais même pendant son absence, la voix de la jeune femme résonnait dans la tête de l'archéologue, rauque et assourdissante ou bien aigüe et sournoise.

Ça y était. C'en était trop.

Alors qu'elle sautillait encore à ses côtés dans les couloirs du SGC, battant des bras et des mains et piaillant, tandis que lui se traînait tant bien que mal, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et la mine sombre, il usa de son horrible et pourtant presque imparable technique.

Il envoya la première pique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Vous voulez bien vous comporter de manière un peu plus normale ? »

Pas la meilleure qu'il ait pu trouver mais elle avait le mérite d'être étrangement originale.

Cela avait également clamé Vala. Elle s'était arrêtée net et fronçait maintenant les sourcils.

« Mais je le suis. »

Elle voulait paraître tout à fait sûre d'elle mais quelque chose clochait dans son attitude, ou peut-être était-ce dans sa voix, et Daniel sut qu'il … et bien à défaut d'avoir gagné par K.O., il était sur le point de brandir les poings et de crier Victoire.

« Non. »

D'accord, un orateur comme lui pouvait faire mieux qu'une monosyllabe mais visiblement ce soir, son cerveau était passé en mode économique.

Pour autant, Vala ne semblait pas prête à s'avouer vaincue.

« Ah vraiment ? Et selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'être 'normal' ? »

Il était maudit. Deux plus deux égale quatre avait tout juste l'air d'une vague hypothèse à côté d'une certitude comme celle-là.

Vala venait de magistralement renverser la situation à son avantage.

_La peste soit de cette … femme._

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre jeu.

_ Dites donc beau brun, c'est vous qui avez commencé je vous signale, asséna-t-elle le sourire vainqueur et les bras fièrement croisés sur la poitrine. J'attends …

_ Vala …

_ Oh pas la peine de prendre votre petit air faussement menaçant avec moi, je vous connais. Vous avez commencé, vous terminez ! »

_Bon sang !_

A moins d'un éclair de génie, ça allait lui prendre une éternité pour venir à bout de cette bêtise-ci. Eternité qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas.

« On est à sec Monsieur 'on résout tout par les mots' ? »

Daniel lui jeta un regard noir qui n'eût aucun effet. En tous cas pas celui recherché.

« Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait un de ces blaireaux crétins dans ce jeu débile auquel adore jouer Cameron.

_ Lapins crétins.

_ Peu importe. Ne détournez pas le sujet de conversation. »

Voyant sa victoire s'éloigner de lui de manière plutôt humiliante, Daniel décida d'opérer un repli stratégique. C'était sans compter sur Vala qui ne lâcherait décidément pas le morceau si facilement.

Elle alla se planter fermement devant lui et quand il voulut la contourner, elle s'interposa encore entre lui et sa fuite providentielle.

« J'attends toujours Daniel. Qu'est-ce qu'être normal pour vous ? »

L'archéologue eut l'indécence de paraître ennuyé.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez réussi à résoudre les énigmes de Mère Nature pour nous élever mais que vous subitement incapable de répondre à question à laquelle vous sembliez pourtant avoir toutes les réponses il y a quelques minutes. »

Le personnel passant autour d'eux paraissait gentiment amusé.

Les scènes qu'offraient Vala et Daniel leur étaient devenues confortablement familières.

« Bon, puisque vous le voulez tant. »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa hargne.

« Etre normal c'est … se comporter selon certains standards établis par la société dans laquelle on vit.

_ Votre société n'est pas la mienne.

_ Vous devriez faire comme ci, puisque vous vivez sur Terre maintenant.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ou vous m'aimez comme je suis ou vous ne m'aimez pas. »

Pour couronner le tout, elle semblait vouloir démonter ses arguments un à un.

Il était maudit.

C'était déjà un fait établi mais il se disait que peut-être qu'en le répétant un certain nombre de fois, il conjurerait le sort.

« Dans ce cas, essayez au moins de respecter ces standards.

_ Non ! l'interrompit-il. De les cohabiter de manière intelligente avec les vôtres.

_ Il n'y a que vous pour penser qu'on ne cohabite pas de manière intelligente.

_ C'est faux et vous le savez très bien. Citez-moi une seule personne qui ne vous trouve pas … anormale.

_ Vous donnez dans la méchanceté maintenant ? murmura-t-elle en partant, véritablement vexée. »

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il venait de tomber de Charybde en Scylla ? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il venait de faire une grossière erreur en troquant une Vala hargneuse contre une Vala blessée.

« Non ! S'exclama-t-il en la rattrapant par le bras. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

Elle ne le regarda pas.

« Vala. »

Elle leva doucement des yeux voilés vers lui.

« Vala …

_ Ça va Daniel. Je sais très bien que personne ne me supporte ici, à part Sam et encore.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Sam vous adore … On vous adore tous … On voit tous vos efforts … Vous êtes juste …

_ Trop anormale, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

_ Energique, j'allais dire énergique.

_ Hm. »

Il lui prit le menton entre les doigts et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Vous me pardonnez ? »

Maudit. Pas mieux.

Il y a quelques minutes il voulait s'en débarrasser et le voilà qui faisait tout pour qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés.

« D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois. Et la prochaine fois que vous êtes méchant avec moi, je vous cognerai tellement que vous ressemblerez à un de vos … »

Le regard de Daniel passa d'implorant à perplexe.

« Vos petits machins bleus, reprit-elle en rétrécissant l'espace entre son pouce et son index.

_ Ah ! Les Schtroumpfs.

_ C'est ça ! Oui mais non. Ils sont trop mignons pour que vous leur ressembliez après que je me sois occupée de vous. »

Cette fois-ci, Daniel leva les yeux au ciel avec tout de même un léger sourire en coin.

« Mess ? demanda-t-il.

_ Qu'y a-t-il au menu ?

_ Mexicain.

_ A la la Carambar ! S'exclama-t-elle toute fière et de nouveau enjouée en lui prenant le bras.

_ Aïe aïe aïe Caramba ! Rectifia Daniel blasé. »

Bien qu'il dut le reconnaître, et seulement en lui-même, il était décidément plus amusé que blasé.

« On n'invite pas Teal'c et Cameron ? S'enquit Vala. »

Daniel eut un sourire goguenard.

« A l'heure qu'il est, Mitchell doit être en train de rigoler des genoux et de supplier Teal'c de le laisser en un seul morceau.

_ Ah, j'irai bien voir ça après avoir dégusté un de ces délicieux mets mexicains.

_ Oui, si Mitchell est encore conscient après ça …

_ Ce n'est qu'un entraînement. M. Muscle de va lui faire grand mal, si ? »

L'archéologue, entrant dans le mess avec sa compagne se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique.

Les entraînements de Teal'c n'étaient pas toujours de tout repos.

Il en savait quelque chose.


End file.
